


Hey, Adora.

by tai_siat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Feels, Femslash, Fluff, Gals being pals, Guilt, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tai_siat/pseuds/tai_siat
Summary: Just Catradora one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

Adora finished putting her fighting gear in her locker when she heard the smash of the metal button, making the door open to reveal a very much pissed Catra. The girl walked with heaviness in every step. Her claws scratched the floor, as used some shelves to climb atop of the lockers. The blonde closed her own and sighed. 

\- Wanna talk about it? - She lifted her gaze to see Catra lying in her back with her arms crossed. - I didn't think Shadow Weaver would react this badly to you being late. - The girl caressed her own wrist in discomfort. - Come on Catra,... Talk to me. - She pleaded, earning a quick look and a grunt.

\- Yeah, she was mad. Nothing out of the ordinary, though. - Her tone was calm despite her angry look, so Adora knew it had been rougher than usual. She took off her red jacket and climbed the shelves as to get where Catra was. After a sigh, she layed down with her head next to the other's, earning a grin. - You are so slow, you know? I did that in less than five seconds. - Adora giggled lightly at the teasing, but became serious once again. 

\- Did she use her powers on you? - Adora asked after a moment of silence. 

\- Yes. - Catra looked the other way. - But the things she said to me... I know I'm trash but... - She sighed. - I'm not unlovable. - Her voice cracked up at the words. She, then, turned her face back with watery eyes. - Am I?

Adora embraced the girl gently in her arms, making every part of their body touch as Catra mewled, face deep into the blonde's shirt, grasping it as if to hold her there. She knew it took a lot for the brunette to say that. She was being weak and if somebody from the Horde saw that, Adora couldn't even imagine what would happen to them. After a deep breath she kissed the girl's head, being careful to avoid the headpiece. 

\- Well, I love your spiky hair. - Catra looked up at the unexpected display of affection. Adora took it as a signal for her to go on and leaned down, kissing her fluffy ear. - I love how your ears perk up when you make a great comeback. - Her lips brushed the girl's cheeks, ending up on the tip of her nose. - I love every one of your freckles. - Catra was calming down by the relaxing pace Adora was putting into this. Her eyes met the blonde's just at the time that she went for her lips and pecked them lightly. - I love you. If Shadow Weaver says you are unlovable ever again, remember that. I've got your back and you've got mine. 

\- You are so perfect. - Catra's eyes shone up. - How can you do everything right? You're even good at cheering me up. - Her hand trailed Adora's hair.

The blonde shifted the position, straddling Catra with each tight in a side of her. Her hands were at the brunette's abdomen, caressing it, smoothly. 

\- There's no such thing as perfect, silly. And if there is, it's probably you. - Her hands went underneath the fabric with ease, each caress deeper than the one before. - You are so strong, Catra. 

\- Oh yeah, strong for a crybaby. - She was now blushing, trying not to look to Adora's direction. 

\- Come on, you know that's not true. You have beaten the record at the simulator; you're faster than anyone else; and the way you threw that princess into the ground today. I just- - Catra's attention was now caught by the listing of her qualities, so the blonde rested her arms next to her face, making their lips almost touch. - Aren't you my good girl? - She whispered, making the brunette melt from the heat that rose up in her body. - Yes, yes you are. - Adora proceeded to take Catra's shirt off, exposing her fighting top that was still on. - Such a strong soldier, still wearing your battle gear even now. 

Catra didn't know what to say. She needed this: the praising, reassurance and the most important of all, she needed Adora, her Adora. The girl that was now kissing her cleavage and taking her top off, telling her how beautiful she was, how perfect her body looked. Her legs scraped against each other involuntarily, her pussy already craving any kind of attention. However, Adora was too busy licking and sucking her hard nipples. While she sucked one, her hand rested in the other, drawing careless circles and squeezing it gently ever so often. Catra let out a gentle moan as Adora got up and tightened her grip lightly in both breasts. 

\- See? How can I not love you when you moan this good just for me? - The blonde grinned, deepening for a kiss. 

Their tongues brushed against each other, Catra using her hands to hold Adora closer together, and the other using one arm as not to fall into the disheveled mess that the brunette was. Catra kissed Adora like this was the last goddamn time she ever would, 'cause when shadow Weaver told her she was unlovable, it felt like everything they ever had broke into a million pieces. But it didn't matter now. Adora was here, she loved her. That reminder got her to brush her hands against the blonde locks and break the kiss. 

\- Then make me moan even louder. - She purred into the other's ears. 

 

Adora's calm face lighted at the sudden request. She looked down at the scene before her. A panting gorgeous, girl, eyes half-closed from pleasure, with her spiky hair everywhere as a clue of all they had done so far. Her kiss went right to Catra's neck. She took her time, making out with every spot of bare skin following a path. She went from there to her breasts, arriving finally at the other's belt. After taking it off, she put her hands in Catra's pants, positioning them to unbutton it, but stopping at the very last second. 

\- Does my good girl want a reward? - Her hands trailed the pant's crotch, carefully, applying the littlest pressure possible, which was just enough to make Catra gasp. 

\- Damn, Adora,... - Catra now panted, her hands held above her head to stop her from touching herself. - ...I want to feel you. - Her cheeks got redder either from the rush of pleasure or the embarrassment to admit that out loud. She felt Adora's hands move again. 

\- You have been so good, nice and perfect, very patient for me to make you feel like you deserve. - The blonde unbuttoned the pants and took them off. - Oh, it seems like our powerful warrior is all wet. - She smirked, caressing in-between the lips of Catra's pussy trough her panties's fabric. 

\- Fuck, Adora. - Catra moaned. As she threatened to lower her hands, Adora quickly reached for them, holding them above her head again. 

\- Looks like my kitten is getting a little too eager. - She then pushed her mouth in the fabric, licking it, while she caressed Catra's inner tights. - I can taste you from here. - She pulled the panties down, exposing the other's furry cunt to the cold locker room air. - You taste amazing. - She looked directly into Catra's eyes as she lowered her face into her pussy. Her mouth was making out with her clit gently, tongue easily sliding because of how wet Catra was. She moaned into it, relishing the flavor of all of that, scene that was only matched by the sudden mewl Catra sung when she felt all of that pleasure. 

Her waist was moving on itself to get more of Adora to touch her. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she used them to grasp her unattended breasts, squeezing them and moaning, feeling more pleasure than she could ever bear. In between the oral, Adora's eyes met Catra's, as she called her a "Good girl, moaning and touching herself for me.", or told her that "You look so perfect, Catra." and "So obedient, making a mess of yourself because of me.". 

The words all looked the same to Catra, now. They were just everything that she had been craving to hear. 

Adora deepened her tongue, moaning lowly and caressing where she was holding the waist down. The rhythm grew on Catra that felt her toes curl up and her shaky legs open wider. Between the moans that she was letting, she tried to thank the other for making her feel so complete, but all she managed to let out were broken gasps for air and cries of pleasure. Suddenly the wave of bliss took over making her let out a loud moan, arching her back, held in place only by Adora. 

The blonde kissed some more, enjoying that moment of orgasm, before looking up to Catra.  
She layed down next to the girl, who pulled her closer, intertwining their legs and tying it with her tail. 

\- Hey, Adora. - Catra said, shyly. - I love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

After swinging her bat at the robot Adora fell, rolling in the concrete floor before getting up quickly. Her fellow teammates were defeated, one by one, in the treacherous forest part of the simulator. She was all alone fighting and would give her all to win this. In the thrill of the moment, she sprinted and tricked the robot into going in to attack her, while she slid underneath it, hitting all of its legs. That was a strain on the machine's balance that it simply couldn't manage, falling down with all of its weigh slowly. The blonde started to crawl as fast as she could, trying to get out before that heavy chunk of metal fell on top of her. She suddenly hear a loud noise and closed her eyes tightly shut. 

She didn't make it. Adora was sure of it. Her body was probably halfway under that damn thing and she would have to bear with all of Shadow Weaver's rage for being careless.

\- " Hey, Adora, don't faint on me. " - A familiar voice sounded in the girl's ears making her aware of her surroundings again. She felt Catra's hands holding her arms tightly. They stung so much. - "Everything's okay now. I'm here." - Her hand caressed the side of Adora's face, who opened her eyes to see blood running down her arms.

\- "What happened?" - She asked lowly.

\- "It was going to fall on you, so I pulled you from underneath it." - The brunette said awkwardly. Adora was still looking at her to hear the rest of the explanation, although she was starting to feel dizzy. - "And I kind of scratched you in the process... A lot."

At that point the supervisor bursted into the scene, pushing Catra aside. He called two robots to take the girl away somewhere she could be properly attended and gave the brunette a dirty look before running after them. 

\- "You're welcome." - She sighed following them slowly.

When Adora woke up, she was there, curled up in the corner of the unused first aids room. The blonde sat up in the bed and threatened to stretch her arms only to feel stinging once again. She grunted a bit too loud from the pain, which made Catra open her yellow eye. She jumped from her seat to stand up next to Adora. They stood like that for a long minute until Adora broke the silence. 

\- "It wasn't your fault." 

-"I know." - Catra answered. She wasn't feeling guilty at all. Because of her, Adora left with deep scratches down her arms instead of half of her body broken into a million pieces. - " I just got careless. It happens." - Her voice cracked a little, which made her shift her feet.

\- "Why aren't you here?" - Adora looked up, genuinely confused after a moment of silence. 

\- "Where?"

\- "With me. You know I cant sleep without you." - Her gaze went back to the suddenly very interesting blankets that she started to fidget with to hide her blushing cheeks. - "It's not like you have to-" - She couldn't complete her phrase for Catra had already laid in front of Adora's crossed legs. 

\- "They almost didn't let me stay in this room." - She groaned. - "I may have threatened one of the nurses to try and get me out." - A lighthearted grin shone on her face. - "It's not like she could do it anyway." - Her bragging got Adora to giggle a bit.

\- "Thank you for helping me back there." - The blonde said, caressing the back of the other's ears. - "I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you weren't there to save me." - Her hand moved on to petting Catra's hair gently.

\- "Are you saying I'm the fierce warrior that will protect you from the evil princesses?" - Catra looked back smiling smugly. 

\- "Oh, shut up. The only thing I need protection from are- MOUSES!" - Adora screamed in fake surprise.

\- "Where?!" - The brunette rose to look for the rodents, slowly realizing she had been tricked. - "I see your game, Adora. Don't you think that being in this fancy hospital bed is going to get you out of this."

\- "I don't. But this will." - She grabbed Catra, pulling her closer as she kissed her in a lighthearted manner, deepening it and suddenly pulling out for air. 

\- "This, definitely has gotten you into a much bigger mess." - Catra threw Adora back into bed and jumped to close the mechanical door with a light push at the button. She climbed atop the blonde swiftly, taking her shirt off while making a satirical scene which would have made Adora roll her eyes, only if Catra wasn't so breathtakingly hot. 

The thought made her heart jump and cheeks blush. When Catra got to her training bra, she grinned mischievously realizing the effect she was having. 

\- "You know what? Because you are all bandaged up there, I will give you a gift." - She stepped down from the bed, dropping her shirt in the previously occupied chair. - "Tell me what to do." - Her tone was serious, however, the malice was clear in her eyes. She knew that all that Adora wanted was to touch her herself, but with her arms like that, there wasn't much she could do. - "Come on. Don't leave me hanging."

\- "Wait, you mean it?" - Adora's eyes widened. - "Like, anything?"

\- "Take it slowly, but yeah. So what will it be?"

\- "Uh, can you take off your bra?" - She blushed at her own request. 

Catra slid it, holding it closely to her breasts so as to make them jiggle when she removed the fabric. Her hands went to her breasts, caressing them slowly. 

\- "Like this?" - The brunette purred. Afterwards her hands moved on to the brim of her pants, toying with it. - "Isn't there anything else you want me to take off?"

\- "Catra, this is so embarrassing." - Adora complained, hiding her blushing mess of a face in her hands. - "I don't wanna do this to you." - She said, making the other girl roll her eyes as she rested her hands in her waist, walking in soft steps back into bed. She laid with her head resting in between Adora's crossed legs, sighing deeply before speaking up herself.

\- "Then what can I do to make you better?" - Her tail waved lightly in the air as the girl put a toothy smile on her face.

\- "Catra..." - Adora sighed. - "You saved me. Stop feeling guilty for these stupid bruises." - She cupped the brunette's face in her hands, bringing them close enough that their foreheads could touch. - "You make me feel better by being here with me."

Catra's gaze averted Adora's eyes as she went underneath her covers, curling up beside her.

\- "I guess I'm a disappointment as your warrior, then." - The girl joked, in a gentle tone. 

\- "You could never disappoint me." 

Catra blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> \- Fluff  
> \- Catra not knowing how to interpret her own feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck, I loved writing this.


End file.
